


The Arrangement

by GatorKid509



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Love, Multi, Romance, Teratophilia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorKid509/pseuds/GatorKid509
Summary: Hope you guys like the first chapter, as you may have guessed, this is an AU all the terras of Atmos are kingdoms at war with one another, and as a way to start a peace treaty, 2 arranged marriages between the kingdoms of Bogaton, Amour and Sorra are formed. One between the youngest prince of Bogaton and the only princess of Amour, and one between The eldest prince of Bogaton and the second eldest princess of Sorra. This story will mainly focus on Leugey and his arranged marriage with the princess of Amour, Dana ( Who is may oc and has been aged up to 18 because of reasons)Also, Queen Bismuth, her daughters, and Sorra are actually creations belonging to an awesome friend of mine.Also, in this universe, Leugey is a bit different in this AU. you'll find out more in the next chapter.So yeah, leave a review because that would be awesome.





	The Arrangement

_Kingdoms are at war… about fourteen of them to be exact, four of whom are dead set on ending it… one way or another…_

* * *

“ I’ve called the both of you here today to discuss a peace treaty between our three kingdoms…” A strong masculine voice announced boldly, the voice belonged to a muscular dark brown humanoid lizard who was sporting various battle scars among his scales and a single broken prong on his head, he was wearing worn down battle armor and a small crown atop his head.

“ Should we not wait for Cyclonis to arrive?” A feminine voice spoke up, the owner belonged to a beautiful white humanoid lizard that had wide hips and big long prongs that properly folded over the left side of head and rested on her shoulder like hair, She also had markings that reflected light in the colors of the rainbow. She wore a headpiece in her prongs that was made of silver and beaded with jewels and a kimono like dress.

“ Like hell I would invite the queen of Cyclonia to this meeting after all she’s done to the kingdom of Bogaton!!” The male lizard growled as he slammed his fist on the meeting table.

“ Calm yourself King Skarr… you might blow your top off again.” A new male voice spoke up in a sarcastic tone, this one belonging to a well built human with short slickback dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, he worn deep green clothes and also had a crown like Skarr’s but bigger and had a small jewel embedded in it.

“ Watch your tongue King Skylor…” Skarr hissed out as he glared at Skylor with his reptilian eyes.

“ Can we just get on with the meeting?” The white lizard asked in annoyance.

Skarr nodded as he cleared his throat.” Right of course, thank you for reminding us Queen Bismuth.” He said as he looked at the two. “ As you both are aware, the fourteen kingdoms are at war, and nothing seems to be stopping it, but I have one way that our three kingdoms can finally find peace in this war.” Skarr explained.

“ And how exactly do you expect us to do that?” Skylor asked as he leaned over the table to listen closely to Skarr’s “ Brilliant” plan.

“ Arrange marriages between our children.” Skarr blankly said, Skylor and Bismuth blinked at what Skarr just said.

“ An arranged marriage…” Skylor began.

“ Between our children?” Bismuth finished as Skarr nodded.

“ Yes, your daughters will marry two of my four sons.” Skarr stated. “ You can choose when you want the weddings to be, but I am very serious about this, this will benefit all three of our kingdoms.”

Skylor hummed in thought. “ I suppose this could be beneficial to the Kingdom of Amour… Only problem is that I promised my daughter’s hand to a Cyclonian comandar, Lord Snipe.” Skylor admitted.

Skarr let out a growl. “ Then break it off! A Cyclonian in your family could only lead to your kingdom to fall at the hands of Cyclonia!” He growled out in fury.

“ Very well, the marriage between my daughter and Snipe will be nullified immediately.” Skylor said as he got up from where he sat and approached Skarr. “ I agree to the arrangement.” Skylor stated as he held his hand out to Skarr.

Skarr grinned in delight as he eagerly shook Skylor’s hand. He then turned his head to towards Bismuth. “ Queen Bismuth, do you agree as well?”

Bismuth rubbed her temple in thought and then looked at him. “ I need more time to think about this…”

Skarr was a bit disappointed with her answer but nodded. “ Understandable, this must be a hard decision to make. I suppose I should have considered the fact that you would be giving one of your daughters away to my eldest.” Skarr admitted.

“ You’ve already decided on your eldest to be married?” Skylor questioned.

“ Why yes, Repton is the future king of Bogaton after all, and a king must have a queen to rule along with him.” Skarr stated proudly, praising his eldest son with utmost pride, he then turned his head back to Bismuth. “ And it's only fitting that he’d marry into your family since he's studied Kingdom Sorra’s history and has known your twin daughters for years.”

Bismuth glared at Skarr as she listen to him praise eldest son, she stood up and crossed her arms. “ This is why we don't get along Skarr, you only want Repton to marry into the royal family of Sorra just so Bogaton can have a good reputation.” Bismuth stated. “ You've tried kissing your way into the royal family of Sorra for almost 30 years. What makes you think this marriage between our two kingdoms will benefit Bogaton’s reputation?”

Skarr growled but breathed deeply to calm himself. “ Bismuth, this isn't about the reputation of Bogaton, this is about peace between our two kingdoms in this war. Think of this marriage as the beginning of ending the war.” Skarr explained.

Bismuth breathed in deeply as she closed her eyes in thought, she soon opened her eyes to look back at Skarr.” I still need more time to think about this. I'll let you know my answer in the coming days.” She said as she walked away from the table to the exit of the meeting room. “ There are some things I need to do in Sorra, I'll be taking my leave now.” She stated as a Bogaton guard standing next to the door opened it for her. Before she exited the meeting room, she took one last look at Skarr. “ Know this Skarr, if I agree to this arrangement between our kingdoms, that doesn't mean that I will start to respect you.” And with that, Bismuth exited the meeting room.

Skarr let a small growl escape his lips as Bismuth left the meeting room. But let out a small sigh. He turned his attention back to Skylor. “ As promised, one of my sons will marry your beautiful daughter.”

Skylor nodded.” As agreed, I suggest we hold the wedding in 6 months.” He said as Skarr raised a non existent eyebrow. “ 6 months? Why not sooner?” Skarr asked. “ It gives us time to arrange everything for the wedding, plus I would like for my daughter to bond with the son you've chosen for her in the coming months.” Skylor answered.

Skarr thought about it for a minute. “ I suppose you have a point, giving them time to bond will be good for them in time for the wedding.” Skarr said as he smirked. “ Plus who knows? Maybe they’ll fall for one another in the 6 months.”

“ That is up to them if they choose to fall in love.” Skylor stated, he then stopped and brought his hand to his chin in thought as he looked at Skarr. “ Have you decided on which of your sons will be marrying my daughter?” He asked in curiosity.

A small grin appeared on Skarr’s face.” I’ve decided that my youngest son, Leugey, will be the one to marry your daughter.”

Skylor raised an eyebrow at him. “ The youngest one? I thought you would choose Spitz or Hoerk to marry her.”

“ I was considering them, but as you may know, Leugey is a… ‘ Special’ child, it is unlikely that anyone will be willing to choose him as a husband, so I chose for him.” Skarr explained.

“ I see…” Skylor quietly said. “ I suppose your choice is reasonable, Spitz is a little too underdeveloped for his age and Hoerk is very aggressive, so Leugey is a reliable choice. And even though he and my daughter have never met one another, I have a feeling they are going to get along quite well.”

“ I have the very same feeling, I’m even more happy that I’m finally finding some use in that child.” Skarr chuckled with a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the first chapter, as you may have guessed, this is an AU all the terras of Atmos are kingdoms at war with one another, and as a way to start a peace treaty, 2 arranged marriages between the kingdoms of Bogaton, Amour and Sorra are formed. One between the youngest prince of Bogaton and the only princess of Amour, and one between The eldest prince of Bogaton and the second eldest princess of Sorra. This story will mainly focus on Leugey and his arranged marriage with the princess of Amour, Dana ( Who is may oc and has been aged up to 18 because of reasons) 
> 
> Also, Queen Bismuth, her daughters, and Sorra are actually creations belonging to an awesome friend of mine.
> 
> Also, in this universe, Leugey is a bit different in this AU. you'll find out more in the next chapter.
> 
> So yeah, leave a review because that would be awesome.


End file.
